Opposite Appearances
by Magical Mischief Maker no5
Summary: L/J fic, AU, Lily and James are both squires. Lily is from the Lower City and not too impressed that James will be the next King of Helanna. Just what will she do to stop this from happening? Read and Review.


Opposite Appearances  
  
SUMMARY: AU MWPP FIC. 16 year old Prince James is heir to the throne of Helanna, a small but successful kingdom. James' life is spent in anticipation for when he will finally take his father's place as king, but who was to know, Lily a fellow squire in his fathers' courts could change this pattern of life forever. Lily, also sixteen, headstrong and determined (you'd have to be when you're the only girl among all the guys) to serve her king, cannot stand the young heir and will do anything to stop him taking the throne. Well, almost.  
  
Starring: Lily Evans as Lily of the Lower City (squire) James Potter as Prince James of Helanna (squire) Sirius Black as Duke Sirius of Helanna (squire) Remus Lupin as Remus of the thieves (squire) Peter Wormtail as Peter of the Upper City (squire) Severus Snape as Prince Severus of Rhan (a neighboring kingdom)  
  
. . .and of course some other characters who will be introduced soon. . .  
  
CHAPTER ONE - - - The Message.  
  
Sun streamed through the thin curtains of Lily's room, waking her softly at dawn. Yawning loudly, she rose and changed into her breeches and squires tunic, ready to practice her swordsmanship before breakfast. Still stifling a yawn, she warmed up her arms, and took the starting stance for her drills. The small lithe girl moved with all the ease of a sixteen year old, unlike her gangling peers. Her bright red hair caught the morning light and sparkled almost blindingly as she executed a fast spin and upwards slash.  
  
She worked hard; this was evident in everything she did. Being the only female to get through the intense qualifying rounds to be selected to train as a page, then as a squire, Lily was one who deserved all the respect she got. And more than that, as there would always be those who questioned Lily's place among the boys, and why should she be there when she would be quite well off sewing for her families' shopping the Lower City.  
  
A bird chirped noisily as it awoke and flew from where it slept on Lily's bedpost to her shoulder as she stood panting. She twisted her head to face the bird as she noticed his presence.  
  
"So, Snow," she panted, tired from her exertions "about time for breakfast you think?" The small black bird bobbed its head, as if in agreement before flying out to a tree not far from the balcony window.  
  
Lily washed her face in a basin of clear water as the bells chimed, starting the day of lessons, as was the norm. She gazed down at the water, trying to see her reflection. She grimaced. Sure her face was a clear pale cream and her hair was only escaping her tie a bit, but Lily was never too happy with her appearance. For she knew all too well that she'd never be a great beauty like the ladies in the courts were. Or at least that's what she thought.  
  
Fastening her small knife onto her belt, past thoughts forgotten she strode out of the room purposefully and headed down to the mess hall.  
  
~~***~~***~~***~~*** Meanwhile. . .***~~***~~***~~***~~  
  
"Come on James," Sirius hollered, pounding on his dorm door "we're going to miss breakfast."  
  
"What?" came the startled response, not at all the ideal one from a future king "I'm almost ready!"  
  
But the truth was, Prince James had only just awoken and was still lying in bed, not ready at all. He quickly dashed around the room, half blind as he'd of course forgotten to put on his glasses. Soon enough, he was dressed in his squires clothing and ready to eat.  
  
"Well, I thought you were making the clothes in there," Sirius said sarcastically as James emerged  
  
"Well, you see I had the loom, and the thread, only you know how pathetic I am at following a pattern. . ." James retorted  
  
"Ahuh, well at least we'll get there before they stop serving, well I hope so at least," Sirius said, cuffing his best friend and distant cousin lightly over the head.  
  
"What day's it today. . ." James pondered as they walked swiftly down the corridors "OH! Monday, NO that means we've got archery with"- he never did get to finish that sentence as he ran into another late comer and they were too busy rubbing their heads where they'd collided to worry. The small red head literally shook herself off, and rebraided her hair where it'd come undone.  
  
"Oh, it's you Lily," Sirius said nochantly "late as well? What a change."  
  
Lily glared up at him "Well you don't have to be so high and mighty about it * Duke * Sirius, or is a commoner like myself from the Lower City too much of a peasant for you to speak to decently?"  
  
"Hey hey little lady," Sirius waved her off "I was just stating the facts."  
  
"Well the fact is I want to eat, and presently I do not care what you do so leave off," and with that Lily strode into the mess hall, leaving Sirius to hold onto his own remarks and James still in awe of the bossy girl.  
  
"What *are * we going to do about her?" Sirius said to his still silent friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hi people! Well, I haven't abandoned my other L/J fic, and a new chapter will definitely be up for that in the next 5 days (school is such a drag), but I just wanted to try something different.  
  
Please read and review, if there isn't too many reviews I'm not going to continue as this is just an idea I had, that is slightly more original than others that I've thought of lately :P. Lots of reviews=longer new chapter.  
  
~Katherine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lily or James, or any of the other identifiable characters of JKRowling. I only own my original characters, which haven't come into play as yet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
